Ngidam?
by T and D
Summary: Kyoko yang lagi hamil muda tiba-tiba minta hal aneh yang membuat Tsuna kewalahan. A few years after TYL, sekuel Di Suatu Malam Berbadai di Yunani. 27K oneshot. Mind to Read and Review?


Sekuel dari Di Suatu Malam Berbadai di Yunani! Saya bikin sedikit humor. Tapi karena saya sadar kurang berbakat di bidang itu, maaf-maaf kalau garing, ya. Ini terinspirasi dari tante saya yang juga lagi hamil muda! Selamat, Tanteeee! Omong-omong,saya lagi kena tifus, nih (emang siapa yang nanya?) jadi nggak bisa bikin fanfic dalam waktu dekat-_- Fic ini sebenarnya udah saya bikin sebelum sakit, tapi baru di upload sekarang.

Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira! Saya hanya mempunyai ide fanfic satu ini

Warning: T. Sebenarnya menurut saya K+ bisa, sih. Cuma... yah, akhirnya saya bikin T aja.

* * *

**NGIDAM?**

**

* * *

**

Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang senang bukan kepalang. Apa yang membuat ia senang? Seminggu setelah pulang berbulan madu. Kyoko, istrinya, mual-mual. Kyoko hamil! Oh, tiada ada lagi yang mengalahkan kesenangan saat mengetahui istri tersayang sedang hamil!

Tsuna memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang beberapa bulan, untuk mendampingi Kyoko di triwulan pertama. Karena Gokudera bilang, masa-masa itu adalah saat paling rentan bagi ibu hamil dan janin. Tsuna tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada Kyoko dan buah hati mereka.

Kegembiraan Tsuna semakin besar ketika teman-teman dan para rekanannya di dunia Mafia jauh-jauh dari Italia ke Jepang untuk memberi selamat.

"Selamat Tsuna, Kyoko!" ujar Dino ketika Bucking Horse itu berkunjung ke rumah Tsuna "Selamat karena bulan madu kalian tidak sia-sia!" tambahnya sedikit menggoda.

Tsuna tertawa, "Terima kasih, Dino-san. Mari, silakan duduk." Tsuna menawari Dino sofa disebelahnya. Setelah Dino duduk, Kyoko berkata ingin membuatkan minum.

"Jangan kamu, Kyoko," larang Tsuna, "Nanti kamu kecapean,"

"Lalu siapa lagi yang mengambil minum? Mama sedang pergi belanja,"

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Kyoko tak lupa tersenyum, "Ini hanya membuatkan minum, Tsu-kun. Sejak dulu aku biasa melakukannya," setelah itu ia permisi pada Dino untuk ke dapur.

Tsuna mengawasi Kyoko pergi, "Sepertinya aku terlalu cemas, Dino-san…" gumamnya saat beralih kepada Dino lagi.

Dino menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Sebagai suami, cemas saat isteri mengandung itu wajar, kok. Seandainya aku punya istri dan istriku hamil, reaksiku pasti sama sepertimu. Tapi aku yakin tak lama lagi kau akan repot, Tsuna,"

Sang Vongola Decimo memandang Cavallone Decimo ingin tahu, "Repot? Repot kenapa?" Dino hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ditambah senyum kecil misterius, "Kau akan tahu nanti,"

* * *

Tsuna dibangunkan oleh Kyoko pas ketika jam berdentang 12 kali. Beberapa jam sebelumnya ia sedang menikmati malam yang _panas_, sehingga agak capek.

"Hah? Kamu minta susu sapi Norwegia?" Tsuna bertanya lagi pada Kyoko untuk memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar. Kyoko mengangguk, "Ya, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali, Tsu-kun. Sekarang."

Tsuna sedang tertidur pulas sebelum Kyoko membangunkannya karena ingin meminta sesuatu. Susu sapi Norwegia. Tsuna menengok ke jam dinding,

"Tapi ini masih tengah malam…. Toko belum ada yang buka, Sayang. Nanti pagi saja, ya?"

Kyoko menunduk sedih, mengusap-usap perutnya, "Tsu-kun, kurasa ini keinginan si jabang bayi…"

Tsuna tidak punya pilihan lain, ia segera mengambil handphone-nya yang ia letakkan di laci samping tempat tidur dan memijit keypad QWERTY dengan terburu-buru.

Calling… Vongola Storm…

Terdengar suara mengantuk Gokudera di seberang sana, "Siapa ini yang menelpon malam-malam! Nggak tay orang lagi tidur apa! Brengsek!" omelnya karena di bangunkan.

Tsuna berkata sambil memakai celana panjangnya, "Gokudera, ini aku,"

Gokudera yang sepertinya mengenali suara Tsuna langsung teriak-teriak di telepon, membuat Tsuna harus sedikit menjauhkan hp dari telinganya,

"Ini Tenth! AAH! Tenth! Maafkan ketidaksopananku! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Kalau Anda tidak terima, Anda boleh mencambukku atau menyuruhku membersihkan WC, tapi kumohon jangan peca…."

"Gokudera," potong Tsuna buru-buru, "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Soalnya hanya kau yang ada di Jepang saat ini dan paling bisa diandalkan," Hibari ada, tapi Tsuna ragu Hibari mau melaksanakan tugas seperti ini, "Tolong beli susu sapi Norwegia, sekarang."

Jeda sebentar. "Sekarang? Tapi kurasa tidak ada supermarket yang buka jam segini," kata Gokudera ragu-ragu.

Tsuna sebenarnya tidak suka sembarang memberi perintah, tapi kalau soal menyangkut bayinya… "Suruh anggota lain mencarinya hingga ke penjuru Jepang. Sampai dapat. Ini perintah langsung. Kalau barangnya sudah ada, kumpul di markas, aku akan kesana." Tsuna memutuskan pembicaraan.

Ia menghela nafas.

* * *

"Kyoko! Aku dapat susu sapi Norwegia seperti yang kamu minta!" seru Tsuna senang setelah ia sampai di rumah pagi harinya. Ia menghampiri Kyoko dan Mama yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Gokudera mendampinginya. Terlihat jelas kantung di mata cowok setengah Italia itu

Ia memberikan dua kotak bertuliskan 'HiCal—dari susu sapi asli Norwegia, tinggi kalsium. Berharap Kyoko senang karena sudah di belikan. Tapi ekspresi wanita 25 tahun itu malah menyiratkan sebaliknya,

"Ng…Tsu-kun, aku tidak minta ini…" kata Kyoko sambil terus memandangi kotak susu itu. Tsuna memandangnya bingung,

"Tapi kau bilang…semalam…"

"Maksudku, bukan beli, tapi kamu memerasnya langsung dari sapi di Norwegia."

Hening. Gokudera yang dari dini hari harus berkeliling Jepang hanya untuk membeli dua kotak susu tiba-tiba semaput. Ia digotong oleh dua anak buah Tsuna lainnya keluar ruangan. Tsuna hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan istrinya.

* * *

_"Tsu-kun, turutilah kemauan istrimu saat ini. Dia lagi ngidam, jadi permintaannya aneh-aneh. Kalau kamu tidak memenuhi keinginannya, nanti bayi kalian ileran, lho. Paling-paling hanya sebulan dia minta yang aneh-aneh begitu!"_

Kalau bukan karena istrinya, bayinya, dan perkataan Mama yang bilang bahwa anaknya nanti akan ileran, Tsuna tidak bakalan mau berada melakukan hal ini. _Memeras susu sapi._

Ia berada di sebuah peternakan kecil di Norwegia bagian selatan/ Untuk menutupi identitasnya, Tsuna berpura-pura jadi turis yang ingin menikmati susu hasil perasan sendiri. Setelah dibayar cukup tinggi, sekitar 30 Euro, pemilik peternakan langsung berubah ramah dan mengatakan bahwa uang sebanyak itu, ia dapat membeli satu ton pakan ayam.

Dan sekarang inilah yang sedang Tsunayoshi lakukan: Memerah putting sapi betina yang panjang dan agak pink itu agar susunya keluar. Sama sekali tidak mudah, karena puting sapi sangat licin, dan salah-salah ia bisa ditendang keluar peternakan oleh si sapi. Sudah banjir keringat, susu yang dihasilkan baru setengah ember pula.

Pokoknya, gengsi sebagai Boss lenyap sama sekali. Kalau ada rekannya sesama Boss mafia melihat ini, habislah ia ditertawakan.

Dan…Uh, kalau yang diperahnya ini milik Kyoko, ia takkan menolak, deh! Tapi ini sapi!

* * *

Vongola Decimo berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, sambil mengangkat botol yang ia bawa tinggi-tinggi. Kyoko yang sedang menjahit sweater langsung menghampirinya.

"Ini kuperas langsung dari sapi di Norwegia, Kyoko. Aku berani bersumpah."

Kyoko lansung mengambil botol itu dan memeluk suaminya erat-erat. "Terimakasih, Tsu-kun. Aku tahu kau akan menjad ayah yang hebat" ujarnya dengan senyum tulus yang terkembang.

Tsuna juga tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Lalu mana ciuman untukku?"

"Oh. Aku lupa yang satu itu. Maaf."

Kyoko menciumnya. Tsuna bagai merasakan sutra di bibirnya. Semakin dalam. Dan ia berlanjut ke lehernya yang wangi dan…menggoda.

"Hmm…Sepertinya aku lapar akan dirimu."

"Jangan sekarang. Kau pasti capek."

"Capekku selalu hilang saat melihatmu, Sayang" Tsuna mempererat pelukannya. Namun saat hendak membuka kancing atas blus, ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam perut Kyoko, sehingga ia melepas pelukannya.

"Kyoko, itu…"

Terkikik, Kyoko mengusap perutnya penuh kasih sayang, "Kaget, ya? Ini bayi kita, Tsu-kun, Sepertinya dia berusaha menyapa ayahnya."

Kyoko membimbing tangan Tsuna ke perutnya. "Halo, Nak. Ini Ayah." Bisik Tsuna yang di balas dengan tendangan lemah dari rahim Kyoko. Tsuna berjongkok dan menciumi perut Kyoko yang beberapa bulan lagi akan membengkak. Kyoko dibuat terharu dengan tingkahnya. Malam itu benar benar hangat bagi mereka berdua

* * *

Tubuh Tsuna yang tidak memakai sehelai benang tertutupi selimut sutra yang sejuk. Ia terjaga lantaran Kyoko membangunkannya lagi. Pada tengah malam.

"Ada apa, Kyoko?" tanya Tsuna setengah tersadar sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tsu-kun, aku ingin…"

"Ingin apa? Katakanlah."

"Aku ingin…Buah anggur yang sudah disentuh oleh Barack Obama…."

Hening.

DJEGERR!

* * *

Bagaimanakah cerita satu ini menurut pendapat anda? Review please! Kritik, saran, pujian...bahkan es kelapa akan diterima dengan senang hati *plak* Oh, ya,fanfic ini juga ada sekuelnya lagi lhooo! Ditunggu aja, ya! Dan kalau reader berkenan, ikuti polling di profil saya! Pairing pemenang polling akan saya buatkan fanfic-nya!

Nah, sekian dulu! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan banyak terimakasih untuk yang review! I love you all!


End file.
